object_reality_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Object Reality Show Wiki
BFB_Intro.png|Battle for BFDI|link=Battle for BFDI|linktext=Yet another season has begun! What will this season have to offer? 5134.png|Return of the Rocket Ship|link=Return of the Rocket Ship|linktext=Find out who's going to be eliminated on BFB 13. BFDIA Contestants.png|Characters|link=List of Battle for Dream Island characters|linktext=Find the full list of your favorite characters here. B199F514-5347-4259-9EF8-066D8965FA55.jpeg|Past episodes|link=List of Battle for Dream Island episodes|linktext=Want to know what happened before the current episode? Catch up on past episodes! Latest episode "N/a is the 13th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 44th episode of the overall series. It was released on November 4th 2019, which is about a year and a day after the previous episode. Previous episodes:What Do You Think of Roleplay? • Get to the Top in 500 Steps • Enter the Exit • This Episode Is About Basketball • [[List of Battle for Dream Island episodes|'More...']] Did you know... Poll What do you think of the latest episode, Return of the Rocket Ship? I loved every second of it! I enjoyed it a lot. It's great. I think that was an interesting episode. I think it's decent. Meh, I'm not too crazy over it. I think it's mediocre. It's kinda bad. It's awful! I have no opinion on the episode. Archive – Discuss – More polls About Welcome to the Battle for Dream Island Wiki! We are a collaborative encyclopedia about Battle for Dream Island, and its sequels, Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB Battle for BFDI BFB Mini Series Trapped in Hyperspace . We have articles and files. '''This wiki is not run directly by ''any member of jacknjellif And WWE Network. This wiki is fan-run and is not an official BFDI website.' While we aim to stay as factual and true to the show as possible, we are not gospel. Information on this wiki can be incorrect, and don't refrain from doubting information and voicing your thoughts. 'Wrestlers.tv Battle for Dream Island' is a web-series created by WWE Wrestlers on YouTube And WWE Network. It revolves around a bunch of anthropomorphic objects who are competing in a competition to win the grand prize of Dream Island, a luxurious island. Please add and share your knowledge, but vandalism and unwanted edits may lead to consequences. If you have any problems, leave a message on one of our admin's talk page. Note that this wiki is for '''canonical BFDI information only'. However, you're welcome to post fan-made materials on the fan page, , or the fan fiction wiki. For official WWE Wrestlers news and information, check the links below. Official links BFDI wiki in other languages *Czech (čeština) *Chinese (中文) *Croatian (Hrvatski) *French (Français) *German (Deutsch) *Greenlandic (Kalaallisut) *Hebrew (עברית) *Icelandic (Íslenska) *Italian (Italiano) *Japanese (日本語) *Romanian (Română) *Russian (русский) *Spanish (Español) *Vietnamese (Tiếng Việt) Related wikis *Object Shows Community *Inanimate Insanity Wiki *Zack Bone Productions Wikia *Scroll to the bottom for more object show wikis! Recent activity __NOEDITSECTION__ de:Schlacht um Trauminsel Wiki es:Battle for Dream Island Wiki fr:Wiki_The_French_BFDI_Community he:עמוד_ראשי hr:Glavna stranica is:Forsíða it:Battle for dream island Wiki ja:Battle for Dream Island Wiki kl:Saqqaa ro:Pagina_principală ru:Битва за Остров Мечты вики vi:Wikia_Trận_chiến_cho_Đảo_Giấc_Mơ zh:Battle for dream island Wiki Category:Browse